Harry's Turn II
by DrowCrazy
Summary: ON HOLD SEE PROFILE! Harry was put into Azkaban for a short stint, until recieving a portkey from an unlikely hero. Independent!Harry. Grey!Harry. Darkbutnotevil!Severus. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Harry takes over vaults.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own anything of the Harry Potter Universe, that honor goes to the creator J.K. Rowling, and her various publishers and other people who bought part of the copy right. One of whom I am not, I am only a broke college student...

_**A/N:**_

_I_ _started the rewriting of this story, now that I finished finals and have slept for the last 14 hours. I hope to spend the majority of the day working on my passion writing._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

The young man sat on the cot in the dingy room. The entrance to the room was a door made of medal bars. The single window in the room had bars of metal on it also. The bars were there since the room was created some hundreds of years before, they had spells on them to keep them from rusting or being broken. This young man was Harry Potter and he was in his cell in Azkaban, Wizarding Prison of the British Isle. Harry was only 15 years old when he was sent here.

Harry was thrown into prison without a trial for the murder of the Dursleys'. They were found murdered with poison that had been placed in their food, not long after Harry had returned to their home for the summer break from his school. Although he was innocent, this could never be prooven due to the fact that he was not given the chance with a trial. Nor was he given a chance to seek legal representation.

Harry's meeting with the Wizengamot made him aware that Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Trelawney, and Draco Malfoy believed that he was going evil and that they believed he had killed his relatives. They were called on to tell the Wizengamot what they thought and they made it clear they thought Harry was guilty. Severus, Hagrid, Fred, George, Tonks, Moody, and Remus believed he was innocent were not called upon by the Wizengamot because of this. Bill and Charlie were out of the country and did not know Harry that well so they were not called upon by the Wizengamot for a statement. The Wizengamot saw fit to send Harry to Azkaban without a true trial. They deemed him guilty and sentenced him to three life times in Azkaban.

Harry was thrown into Azkaban after his wand was taken and snapped in half. The pieces were burned before him, before he was put in his cell. Harry was put in his cell and was guarded by Aurors, seeing as how the Dementors were no longer guarding Azkaban, due to being in the service of Lord Voldemort.

Not long after the trial an article was printed in the Quibbler.

_**The-Boy-Who-Killed**_

_**is now **_

_**The-Boy-Who-Was-Robbed**_

_It has come to this reporter's attention that the-boy-who-killed is now the-boy-who-was-robbed. Gringott's goblins have given me a statement on the side that has the withdrawals for the school vault of one Harry James Potter. This statement of withdrawals says that the 10 million galleons it contained was split evenly between the following people:_

_Ronald Weasley, Hermione Jane Bilius Granger, Molly Prewett Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Sybill Trelawney, Draco Malfoy, Dolores Jane Umbridge, and Cornelius Oswald Fudge._

_They were able to get into the school vault because those are the only vaults that the Ministry is allowed control over, by the goblins. The goblins do not allow the Ministry to seize any other type of vault to ensure that the built of a family estate does not fall into the wrong hands._

_While the Ministry can not gain access to a vault of a family line that disappears, any private citizen can see the goblins about attempting to gain entrance to other family vaults. Most citizens chose to not take their chances as it is implied that the vaults have their own security systems that were set up by the families in ancient times._

_Back to Mr. Potter. Who is currently sitting in a cell at the prison of Azkaban while those who put him there without a trial are enjoying his money and are trying to gain access to more of his money. We here at the Quibbler have had to ask our selves: Do we think Mr. Harry Potter is innocent?_

_We have taken an office survey to find out the answer. Our results came back that 100 of the Quibbler employees find Harry Potter not guilty of the murders he was wrongfully condemned for. We have found ourselves wondering who is guilty. So we have sent 5 reporters onto the story. The first one to find the killer of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley will be receiving a healthy bonus._

_Written by:_

_Lovegood_

Harry was sent a copy of the issue of the Quibbler by none other than Luna Lovegood. She included a short missive with the document.

_Harry,_

_Don't think you killed those muggles. Here is an article I dropped a few hints for my father to write. He wrote it and it goes out this morning. Neville and his gran believe you are innocent too. Although Neville's gran has told us that she would not have sent you to Azkaban even if you did kill them, they deserved if from what she has heard. Hope you are doing alright, other than being locked up. I know that their aren't any Dementors around you, if there were we would have busted you out your first night. Hope we can get you out soon._

_Sincerely Luna Lovegood_

Harry was glad to know the Neville and Luna were on his side. He read the article and was pleased that there were people who still believed in him. He was disappointed that no one had sprung him out of prison though.

Just as he was thinking this he received another owl, one from a regal looking owl.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you are eligible to claim your family vaults. Due to the oddness of your circumstances this letter is a portkey that will make you arrive at Gringott's in Diagon Alley in the tellers back area. If you say "Gringott's" it will activate and bring you here. I suggest that you gather anything you do not want to leave behind._

_Sincerely,_

_Rohnkok_

_Gringott's President _

Harry looked at the letter in disbelief. The goblins were coming to his rescue? What madness was this? Ohh, well, don't bite the hand that saves you, Harry thought. "Gringott's," he said as he clutched the letter tightly, he felt a pulling sensation just behind his navel. With that the cell that had held Harry Potter for the last 8 months was empty once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

I do not own the Harry Potter Universe.

** SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR FULL DISCLAIMER. **

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

_A Little History Lesson_

Lord Rufus Orion Azkaban bought the O' Malley Isle and the island located in it, in 1210. He renamed the isle Azkaban Isle.

Lord Rufus Orion Azkaban went to Scotland and married Sarah O' Conner. She bore him 1 daughter and 2 sons. The line continued to bare fruit until Lord Rufus Straus Azkaban II, who was the last of the line in 1894. He died in 1895 from a plague while on a trip in magical Egypt.

Azkaban Isle has a prison, a castle, and a town situated on the main island. Azkaban is a fortress that could easily be modified to defend itself from any attack.

When the Ministry started using the goblins and Gringott's as their magical banking system they had to agree to the goblin's terms. The goblins made it so that one wizard could take another's things from a vault, only if the vault allowed them. If the person had a key then they could take any money that they could get their hands on. The more ancient vaults have security systems set on them by the families and goblins when they were first opened. A person could try to get the vault to open for them, but no one has dared to try open another's vault since the 1600's. When a Malfoy did try and was killed by the vault in the process.

_Now on with the story_

_

* * *

_

Harry appeared in a room that had granite walls and a goblin was waiting for him to take him to Rohnkok's office. When he arrived in Rohnkok's office he was greeted by the goblin. "Mr. Potter have a seat, please," the goblin asked him.

"Due to the fact that you have just turned sixteen you are now eligible to take over the legacies that you have inherited. However, before we begins that there are a few things you should be made aware of. First, you school vault was emptied as was reported by The Quibbler. Second, you have a chance to get more legacies than just those you inherited, but it is a dangerous task and it is up to you to complete it. I suggest that if you decide to try for the other vaults then you designate a heir. We here at Gringott's are willing to help you while you try to get the vaults," said Rohnkok. "You mean I will have to take on a vault to try to gather the legacies," Harry asked after a few minutes of shocked silence. "Yes, I have had my researchers make a list of possible Legacies that you could try to take over," said Rohnkok. Rohnkok then hand Harry a piece of parchment.

_Possible Legacies for Mr. Harry Potter_

_to acquire_

_(note: to acquire a Legacy is to become that Legacies Head_

_of House) _

_Merlin's Legacy Vault_

_Gryffindor Legacy Vault_

_Slytherin Legacy Vault_

_Ravenclaw Legacy Vault_

_Drefin Legacy Vault_

_Traaskaa Legacy Vault_

_Delaney Legacy Vault_

_Podmore Legacy Vault_

_Greyback Legacy Vault_

_Myrtle Legacy Vault_

_Aesalon Legacy Vault_

_Alderton Legacy Vault_

_Andros's Legacy Vault_

_Binns Legacy Vault_

_Bode Legacy Vault_

_Bones Legacy Vault_

_Circe's Legacy Vault_

_Clagg Legacy Vault_

_Gaunt Legacy Vault_

_**Possible Legacies that are already in control by a family**_

_Malfoy Legacy Vault_

_Fudge Legacy Vault_

_Lupin Legacy Vault_

_Dumbledore Legacy Vault _

_Weasley Legacy Vault_

_LaStrange Legacy Vault_

_Pettigrew Legacy Vault_

_Umbridge Legacy Vault_

_Vane Legacy Vault_

"I can take over the vaults that already have a family in control of them," Harry asked. "Yes, the beauty of it is that no one has tried to take the vaults not claimed because it is dangerous. I had my researchers see if you could possibly take control over the vaults of those who have wronged you, as you see they fund that most you could take over," said Rohnkok. "I thought that Tom Riddle was the Slytherin heir," said Harry. "He has never came in for the blood test," said Rohnkok with an evil smile. "Which brings me to the point that we will need to do one on you now, as well as make sure that your magics have not been suppressed in anyway," said Rohnkok. He reached into he desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment and a needle. "If you will prick your finger and put a drop of blood on each piece of parchment, we can begin," said Rohnkok, as he handed the three items to Harry.

Harry pricked his finger and put a drop of blood on each of the pieces of parchment. He then handed the pieces of parchment to Rohnkok. Rohnkok closed his eyes and let his magic surround the two pieces of parchment. When he was finished he read them.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Head of House of Potter_

_Head of House of Black_

_Head of House of Slytherin_

_Head of House of Umfraville_

_Head of House of Traia_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Immortal by blood._

_Shape shifter_

_Parseltongue_

_Beast Speaker_

_High Royal Mage_

_True Complete Elemental_

_**magic blocked **_

_four times by one unknown source_

_once by one unknown source_

"I had not realized, you are the last of the magical royal line. They were thought to have died out when Grindewald was trying to take over," said Rohnkok. "What does that mean exactly," asked Harry. "You could take over the Wizarding World if you so desired. Besides it is time that we had a competent leader, one who would be more accepting of magical creatures," said the goblin with a bit of slyness. "What about the magic blocks," Harry asked. "I will have to call in our best goblin curse breakers and they will unlock your magic, but first we need to a more magically secure room," said Rohnkok. The two left Rohnkok's office and headed deep into Gringott's to a room with black granite walls and comfortable furniture.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**

I do not own the Harry Potter Universe.

** SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR FULL DISCLAIMER. **

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Harry was sitting on some cushions from the chairs in the room that Rhonkok had brought him to. He was surrounded by a circle of ten goblins. The goblins were using their magic to help unblock Harry's magic. Harry was surrounded by a dark purple glow, it was all that was seen of the goblin's magic. After the 10th hour the dark purple light surrounding Harry disappated. The goblins were finished and Harry's magic was unblocked. Harry began screaming.

The goblin's looked on in horror as Harry continued screaming in pain. Rohnkok ran into the room and ushered the other goblins out. He shut and locked the door behind him so that he and the other goblins would not be negatively affected by the wave of magic that Harry was sure to send out at any moment.

"Grindrock," said Rohnkok, and moments later a goblin appeared. "Get a lot of pain potions for a human, and any other potion you can think of for one who has just had their magical gates opened," said Rohnkok to the goblin who went running away. Five minutes later the goblin approached and gave Rohnkok 10 vials filled with potions. Rohnkok entered the room where Harry was.

He saw Harry lieing on the floor as he entered the room. The young boy seemed to have grown rapidly, as he was no longer 5' 5'' and scrawny. He was what the humans would call willowy and looked to be 6'5'' in height."Harry how are you feeling," asked Rohnkok. "Like I have been put under the Cruciatus curse," said Harry. "Drink this and this and this and then tell em how you feel," said Rohnkok handing Harry three vials. Harry drank the contents of the vials. "Better," he said after a few minutes.

Harry slowly got up and stood. "I feel stronger, better, more alive," said Harry with a suck through the teeth. Harry's aura was visible to Rohnkok. His aura was grey, it surrounded him like a soft light. "I can see your aura, only the most powerful were able to achieve such a thing," said Rohnkok. "How do I claim the rings of the Houses I head," Harry asked. "In my office, if we head back there now, then we can get your rings and then get prepared for you to begin going to the vaults," said Rohnkok.

"Just put your hand on this chest," said Rohnkok motioning to a small chest on his desk. Harry placed his hand on it and felt a prick. "Ow," Harry said and yanked his hand back. "That was the chest checking your blood," said Rohnkok. Five rings appeared on the top of the chest. Rohnkok picked them up and handed them to Harry.

"The platinum one with a snake and apple is Slytherin. The gold one with bronze wands crossed is Umfraville. The gold one with a silver tree is Potter. The silver one with the black grim is Black. The silver one with the gold crown is Traia, it is for the royal house," Rhonkok told Harry as he put them on. "I temporarily designate Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom as equal heirs of my estate," said Harry. Rohnkok nodded his head and pulled out a piece of parchment, did a little goblin magic, and handed a will over to Harry to be signed. Harry signed the document. "Now do we begin our fun with the vaults," said Harry. "Yes we do, which one do you want to go to first," said Rohnkok.

"Vault 1, Merlin's Vault," said the goblin who brought Rohnkok and Harry on their trip. Rohnkok was weighed down with potions for Harry, just in case he needed them after his encounters. "Walk up to the vault and tell it your purpose and then place your hand on it," said Rohnkok.

Harry walked up to the vault slowly, but deliberately. "I am Harry James Potter, and I am here to attempt to claim Merlin's vault for my own," Harry said and then put his hand on the vault. To the two goblins watching, Harry had disappeared.

Harry knew he had disappeared, he was being transported some where else. "Where am I," he said when he arrived in a room that looked like half of a library and half of a blacksmith. There were three door in this room, but he made no move to take any of them. "This is my old vault, my ghost is the one that will judge if you are worthy or not," said the ghost of a man older than Dumbledore. "Are you Merlin," Harry asked in awe. "I was once upon a time called that," said the man with a smile. Harry felt like someone was going through his mind. He felt his memories being watched, almost as if one was watching a muggle movie. "I deem you worthy of all in here. The ring for my house is there, beware when you wear it you will suddenly have my memories of magic," said Merlin. "Thank you," said Harry. "It is I who should thank you, now my spirit can finally be free," said Merlin as he disappeared. Harry picked up the ring and with it came the magical knowledge of Merlin. Merlin was a fire, earth, and water elemental. Harry was shocked but took the door that would lead him out of the vault and back to Rohnkok. "How are you feeling," Rohnkok asked him. "Fine, next vault please," said Harry._(Merlin's ring is silver with a silver candle)_

The next vault was number 2 for the Traaskaa Legacy. "I am Harry James Potter and I seek to make the Traaskaa vault my own," said Harry and then he put his hand to the vault. He felt a sting and then heard a voice in his head. "This is a vault that was of the elves, the ones who had this vault were elves, none are left in this realm. They do not wish to return to this realm, so the vault is yours brave one." Suddenly a necklace appeared on Harry's neck. It was of a black raven on a silver medallion. "Next vault," Harry said to Rohnkok.

"I Harry James Potter seek to make the Drefin vault my own," said Harry who then placed his hand against the vault. He felt a prick and knew he was being analyzed yet again. "This vault was yet another for the elves, it is your," said a voice. Harry felt a stinging in his right ear and reached up to touch it. There was an ear ring in it. What he could not see was that it was a silver ear ring with a green bow on it. "On to the next vault then," said Rohnkok.

"Why did they say that would be hard," Harry asked Rohnkok after he had taken on all the vaults that weren't claimed. "If any of the vaults would have thought you were not worthy then you would have then seen why," said Rohnkok. Harry had decided to leave most of the Head of the Houses sign whether they be rings, necklaces, or ear rings, he had them put into Merlin's vault. He did take Gryffindor's silver ring that had a lion on it. He also took Ravenclaw's silver necklace with a amethyst book on it. "Are we going to go to the other vaults," asked Harry. "Do you feel like you magic can take it" asked Rohnkok. "Yeah the other vaults just tested me and accepted me," said Harry. "Let's go then," said Rohnkok.

"Which vault do you want to take on first," said Rohnkok. "Malfoy," Harry said with an evil smirk. "Very well let's go then," said Rohnkok.

"I Harry James Potter seek to make Malfoy vault my own," said Harry before he put his hand on the vault wall. He felt a prick and then vanished before the eyes of Rohnkok.

Harry appeared in a grassy field. There were several platinum haired people standing in a row looking at him. Their faces were neutral, then one spoke. "You seek to take the vault from my descendant," said the man. "Your descendant is not wise in his choices, he supports a dark lord who will fall. He pays off government officials who are corrupt. I am going to take over the government once again. It is my birth right as a Traia," said Harry. "He is destined for greatness. He shall rule over all, for eternity, as his blood will not allow him to die. Those that choose to be bound to him shall live forever, as they will be bound by blood. He is worthy of our legacy," said a woman. "We will allow you to take our vault then, but watch the one you will eventually allow to have it, make sure he is worthy of our name and our blood that runs through his veins," said the man before handing Harry a ring. The ring was silver with a silver wand on it. Harry reappeared before Rhonkok wearing the ring.

"I am Harry James Potter and I seek to make Dumbledore's vault my own," said Harry before putting his hand against the vault. "So you are the one he thinks about. No one in the Dumbledore family has ever meddled as much as him. He is so much darker than most people think," Harry heard a voice in his head. "I must test your magics though," said the voice and with that Harry he hit his knees because of the intense pain. "Ahhhh," he screamed loudly as the pain continued. "I deem you worthy," said the voice more smug than anything else. Suddenly a ring appeared on his finger. The ring was silver with a big opal on it.

Harry went to the other vaults that were already claimed and was able to claim them for himself. His magics were tested and with one he actually had to fight in some sort of magical simulation, but he succeeded. From the claimed vault he got all rings that the Heads would wear and he put them on a silver necklace and put them around his neck.

Harry and Rohnkok headed back to the surface and back to Rohnkok's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**

I do not own the Harry Potter Universe.

** SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR FULL DISCLAIMER.**

_**A/N:**_

_I am having a bit of writer's block with this story so I am putting it on **HIATUS**..._

_Obviously this story is off of Hiatus. I EDITED this chapter becuase I did not realize that Draco and HErmione were accidently mentioned in this story, when they were not supposed to be. Nothing big a total pf 2 sentences. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

"Rohnkok there are several wizards here to see you. They want to know why they are missing their Head rings," said a goblin who had knocked on Rohnkok's door. "I will see them one at a time after I get Harry situated," said Rohnkok. "I need goblins managing all my assets. I also need them all in the same office. I need to see them all as soon as possible, especially the one's over Legacies that I have taken from others," said Harry. "I will have it done, if you will wait here. I will make sure you eat while I am getting this ready," said Rohnkok who then left the office.

Rohnkok sent up a goblin and made sure that Harry did indeed get something to eat, his stomach could not handle much food, however, due to the fact that it had not had much while in prison.

After an hour Rohnkok came back. "I have gotten several very capable goblins together and they are waiting in an office. I will take you to them now," said Rohnkok. Harry followed Rohnkok to a large office that had 21 desks and a goblin at each one. "I thought you said several," said Harry wide eyed. "Several equals three or more," said Rohnkok with a grin. "Yeah or more is about right," said Harry. "Excuse me, this is Harry Potter, I will let him decide how he wants to run things. I will see you first thing in the morning, you should stay over night at one of your properties. One of your financial advisors will help you decide which property," said Rohnkok. "Thank you," said Harry before Rohnkok left.

"I need to see those of your who are over a Legacy I have taken from another wizard and those of you who are over a Legacy I inherited first," said Harry. Twelve goblins came forward each bearing a large folder of parchment.

"Can someone conjure a round conference table that will seat us, please," said Harry. Someone did and they all had a seat. "First thing I need to know is if any marriage contracts were broken and who broke them and how," said Harry. "Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black-Malfoy," said one goblin. "Who broke it and how," said Harry. "Lucius, use of potions to ensure the sex of the child Narcissa bore," said the goblin. "What can I do," Harry asked. "Make the contract void because of breach in contract and bring Draco and Narcissa both back to the Black family," said the goblin. "Good I want that done," said Harry. "Athena Bones-Fudge and Cornelius Fudge," said another goblin. "Who broke it and how," asked Harry. "Cornelius broke it by putting Athena under a spell and forcing her to service different men," said the goblin nastily. "What can I do," Harry asked. "I suggest taking her and their three little children and bring them back to the family, but perhaps you should give them the choice of taking another less widely had name," said the goblin. "I agree, I request that goblins be sent to escort those we are talking of here and as soon as I have come to a decision for each, please," said Harry. "Yes, sir," was heard form many different goblins. "Oh, and please just call me Harry, sir makes me feel old or something," said Harry.

"Bellatrix LaStrange's marriage contract was broken by her husband when he bewitched her to make her kill innocents," said another goblin. "What can I do," asked Harry. "Take her and her unborn daughter," said a goblin. "Alright I want them both," said Harry. "Peter Pettigrew married a muggle girl ten years of age," said a goblin in disgust. "I want her," said Harry. "She is pregnant and he hasn't broke the marriage contract, yet," said the goblin. "I want her anyway, find a way to fake him out. I do not want him to ever be married again and I don't care if we have to kill him to make it happen. If worst comes to worst it is retribution for him giving up my parents," said Harry. "Yes Harry," said the goblin. "That is all for the marriage contracts it seems," said a goblin that Harry recognized as Griphook. "Griphook since I know you, you can be in charge of all the goblins, see if we can find another goblin to take over your accounts," said Harry. "Yes, Harry," said Griphook. "I need goblins who are loyal to me and Gringott's, working for me, if you feel that this is not you then you can leave now," said Harry no goblins made a move to leave. "I am glad we got that cleared up. Now I think I need to find out about properties I have, and all the goblins who work on my accounts are welcome to comment," Harry said loudly.

After the table had been extended to allow all the goblins to sit at the table, they continued. "Traia castle is in working order and has a few house elves on duty. It has enough room for those that you have called back to the family," said a goblin. "Alright that is fine, but I need a portkey for there and back here so I can come back tomorrow and start working again. I also need to get a wand until I learn wandless magic," said Harry. "We will bring Ollivander here for a huge commission and have him create a staff for you," said Griphook. "He can make a staff," Harry asked. "Yes, besides he would be unable to make another wand for you anyways, it is Ministry rules," said Griphook. "That will work well then. Are the women and their children here yet," Harry asked. "Yes they are all here," said Griphook with. "I absolutely love goblins," Harry said with a smile. The goblins around the table just gave a toothy smirk. "Griphook can you have everyone brought in here," Harry said. "We can," said Griphook.

"The women are about to enter," said Griphook. The women entered with children (for those who had some).

"Griphook is Ollivander here yet," asked Harry. "He is on his way up" said Griphook. There was silence until Ollivander entered minutes later. "Mr. Ollivander I need a staff," Harry said to the old man. "Of course, I have brought my ingredients with me," said the old man taking everything in his stride. Harry moved his hand over the ingredients and soon had the ingredients for his staff. Fairy wood, Hungarian Horntail Horn, Black phoenix's feather freely given, phoenix tears freely given, Unicorn blood taken from an aged unicorn's death, blood from the one the staff is for. After an hour or so Ollivander finished Harry's staff and handed it to him. "Give it a wave," said the old man. Harry waved it wand was rewarded with white roses springing up out of the granite floor of the office. "Sorry about that Griphook," said Harry. "Do not worry on it, it is part of your elemental abilities shining through," said Griphook. "Can we have the portkey," asked Harry. "Yes, it is set to activate for 9:00 am in the morning activation word to return is 'Gringott's' ," said Griphook. "Everyone take hold," said Harry and once everyone had a hold on the quill portkey he asked another question. "What is the activation word to leave?" "Return of the Magical King," said Griphook and then the group disappeared.

"Where are we," Narcissa asked. "Traia Castle," said Harry. "Master, you has finally come to us," said a female house elf that appeared and promptly bust out in tears. "Come what is your name," Harry asked her gently. "I is Klisp. I is Head of the House elves. I is going to punish myself for making such a fuss master," said Klisp. "No you will not," Harry said grabbing the house elf and pulling her into a hug. "You are happy you have people to serve, so you will not punish yourself. No one can punish you but me, not matter what they say. And I do not punish house elves unless they absolutely need it. Do you think you can serve something for all of us to eat," Harry asked the elf. "Yes master," she said with big eyes. "Ok, I need rooms made up for everyone, and I need a nursery for the smaller children," Harry told the elf. "Yes master," Klisp said and nodded furiously. The house elf disappeared and left the group. "Come let's find a sitting room so we can all talk," said Harry. "You is wanting a sitting room," came a small squeak behind Harry. Harry turned around to see a tiny house elf. "Are you a child house elf," Harry asked. "I am one years old," the little girl house elf said holding up one finger. Harry scooped her up and held her in his arms. "Do you know where a sitting room is," he asked the little girl. She pointed the way and everyone followed.

"What is your name little one," Harry asked when they reached their destination. "Chocolate," said the little girl with a giggle. Harry had a seat and put the little house elf girl onto his lap and motioned for everyone who followed him to take a seat as well. "Many of you are wondering how I was able to take you from where you were at and who you were with. I recently became the Head of many different houses thirty-two houses to be exact. I took on vaults all day today, I know that it is a dangerous task, but I did it anyway. I found afterwards that some marriage contracts had been broken, so I saw to them. There is only one among you who hasn't had a contract broken. Isabella I am going to have your husband killed. What he has done to you is wrong and I am going to make sure justice is served," said Harry.

"Now for the 'family talk'," said Harry taking a moment to eye everyone present. "Isabella is a muggle as far as I am aware. If anyone harms her, they will answer to me. That being said, if anyone stands by while harm comes to her, they too will answer to me. Next, Bellatrix was under the Imperius Curse while doing most of the killings she did. Bella I can not have you killing anyone while being apart of our family. If you feel the need to kill, make me aware so that I may handle the situation in a way that I see fit. Who knows I may be able to arrange a torture session for you and one of Voldie's followers."

"I will not pressure any of you to remarry. As a matter of fact I am going to discourage it for the time being, due to the fact that our extended family is in a bit of turmoil. Isabella I am not going to allow you to even think of marriage for many years, you and your child will be taken care of so there are no worries. Klisp," Harry finally said. The house elf appeared. "Are the rooms ready, Klisp," Harry asked the elf. "Yes master they are," said the elf. "Thank you Klisp, you may return to what you were doing," said Harry, before returning his attention to the women and children gathered before him.

"I am going to become the King of the wizarding world. I am going to do away with the Minister of Magic. Those close to me will be targeted, which is why you will all be receiving training. That will come as soon as I get most of the things that are going on sorted out," Harry said. "Dinner is ready Master," said Klisp.

The group got up and went ans ate dinner. Dinner was a quiet and uneventful. After the group finished eating house elves showed them to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

See Chapter One for full disclaimer.

**_A/N:_**

_See A/N at the end of chapter_

_ We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this bulletin..._

_Small note that chapter four and this chapter were edited because of my blonde-ness. _

_We now re turn you to your story. _

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_I was in formed by the goblins of Gringott's that you now have full control over my family vaults. I was wondering if you would be willing to have a meeting with me so that we may have a talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Dear Harry,_

_It has come to my attention that you have some how taken over my vault, or so the the goblins of Gringott's have informed me. I demand that you hand my vault back over to me. I also demand that you return to Hogwarts or the Burrow, it is not safe for you to be out on your own._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Klisp," Harry called.

"Yes master," the elf said after she had appeared.

"Is everyone up yet?"

"No, sir, everyone is still asleep."

"Can you have breakfast ready in about thirty minutes?"

"Yes, master."

"Good wake everyone up and let them know that I want them present at breakfast, serve it it the dining room off of the kitchen. Let the children that are in the nursery sleep til later. I will let you have who ever is in charge of the nursery deem when they should be ready to get up."

"Yes, master," Klisp said before disappearing.

Harry got up and got dressed and contimplated the two letters he had received already. He knew it was only a matter of time before everyone got their owls in to him. And glory would be his when he had the meetings with them. Harry headed down to breakfast with the two letters in hand.

"My Lord, can you please tell me what you plan for all of us to do," Narcissa asked.

"Well technically it is Your Highness or Majesty, but among family it is only Harry. When we are among others then we must maintain formalities. Now as to what you are going to be doing. I am going to hire a tutor for Isabella and the other children that are of age to start their learning. As for everyone else, well what would you like to do?"

"Well Harry, I think that a shopping trip is in order, that is if we are to be considered a part of the royal family," Narcissa said.

"I believe that Narcissa is correct. That is to say if you plan on taking over the wizarding world we must all look the part," said Athena.

"I hate to bust your bubbles, but Harry is not yet able to go out in public. He is after all considered an Azkaban escapee," Bellatrix said being the voice of reason.

"Yes, however, we can have someone come and take you measurements in the privacy of your home," said Narcissa.

"How about the privacy of Gringott's? I have business there this morning."

"That can be arranged too. Are we going to be authorized to make purchases or not," Narcissa said.

"Of course, have whoever is going to take my measurements bring the bill so that I can get the goblins to pay them from one of my vaults," Harry said with a sigh.

"Klisp," Harry said after he had finished eating his breakfast.

"Yes Master," said the house elf, once she had appeared.

"Do we have any Floo Powder?"

"Yes Master, it is put up," Klisp replied to the question.

"Well it is going to be needed today. Everyone is going to go out and get a new wardrobe."

"Yes, Master."

"Okay I am going to be leaving now, if anyone needs anything they will call for you. Goodbye Klisp, everyone," Harry said as he grasped the port key. "Gringott's." Harry disappeared.

"Harry your here. I have some things to go over with you," said Griphook as soon as Harry had appeared.

"What all did we need to discuss, Griphook?"

"Cornelius Fudge, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Troy Umbridge are requesting an audience with you," said Griphook.

"Be honest, who is demanding," Harry asked with a malicious grin.

"Fudge," said the goblin.

"Suprising, I would have thought, but it makes no matter," Harry muttered. "Ok first thing is first, all those who were brought to the family yesterday are going shopping today. They will be bringing someone by to take my measurements and get the bill paid," Harry told Griphook.

"That can be taken care of easily."

"Second, I will see Remus Lupin now if he is here," said Harry.

"He is, I will send him in right away," said Griphook. Griphook left to get Remus.

Harry took a few minutes to survey the goblins, who were watching his accounts, as they worked. He watched them and to an untrained eye what they were doing could be compared with the muggle saying "running around like a chicken with it's head cut off", but Harry knew they were very organized in what they were doing.

Griphook came back followed by Remus Lupin dressed in shabby robes, as always. Harry, Remus, and Griphook all took a seat at the table that had been used by all the goblins the day before.

"Remus Lupin you requested an audience with me," Harry said sounding far too official.

"Yes, I was told that in order to get the stipend that the Ministry allows me from my family vaults I have to speak with you. I was told that it would ultimately be your decision," Remus said.

"The Ministry has laws that does not allow a werewolf to claim their rightful inheiritance," said Griphook.

"Very well. Griphook, make all items in the Lupin vaults, be it money or other objects, available to Mr. Remus Lupin. He will not have a limit on how many galleons he is allowed to take out of the vault, nor will there be any other restrictions placed upon him," said Harry.

"Very well it shall be done," said Griphook, who moved to talk to another goblin.

"How did you get out of Azkaban Harry," Remus asked him quietly.

"The goblins of Gringott's. They also helped me with many other things. The first thing that I want you to do after you get out of this meeting is to go and get money and a deed for one of the properties your family ownes. The next thing you are to do is to go shopping and get a brand new wardrobe. The third is to make sure that you comission someone to make you your potion for the next year. The fourth is to go home and get some rest, if the housing you choose is dirty send an owl to Griphook and he will make sure it gets to me. I will make sure that I have some house elves come and clean up. I would ask you to come to the castle but it is maddness there and currently all the women and children are out in Diagon Alley on a shopping spree."

"You have changed cub," Remus said as he got Harry in a hug.

"I grew up. Tell the others that believed in me that if they want to get in contact with me then they should come to Gringott's and ask to see Griphook," Harry told the wolf.

"I will and we need to have a longer visit as soon as you have gotten things straightened out," Remus told the young wizard who stood before him.

"That can be done, now I think you should begin you mission for today," Harry said as he hugged Remus goodbye.

"Griphook can a message be sent to Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy that I will see them later today?"

"Yes, I will have those sent off directly. Have you decided who you would like to see next?"

"Troy Umbridge, I think."

"I will bring him in," Griphook said and left to get him.

* * *

A/N: 

A bit of a cliff there, but my main purpose was that I felt the chapter was going on for far too long. I want to take this time to explain a few things.

#1

Some of the Vaults that Harry took over, i.e. Bones and Greyback he was able to take over b/c their was no standing Head of House. In my story the Bones are all women, there are no men or boy Bones, at the moment. Greyback (I think that is the name) the Head of House would be a werewolf, which the Ministry does not allow in my story. Hence the reason that Remus is no able to have control over his vaults.

#2

Did anyone notice that there is a little history on the Lord of Azkaban?

It is a few chapters back. I was thinking about making that a part of Harry's never ceasing responsibilities. I can still write it in but I actually wanted the opinion of my readers on this.

#3

Which brings up the third point...

How do y'all think this story in going, to me is seems a bit mellow. Like there could be more drama... Don't know maybe I am just used to alot of drama going on around me...

#4

I really did wonder how I was going to handle some of the confrontations that Harry has with various people, and at the moment they are rather mello...

The reason is that the place and what is going on at the time dictates how those around him will respond to him... How would you treat someone who holds your purse strings?

How would you treat the Head of your House?

My point exactly... I rest my case your honor.

Read and Review so I can know you opinions...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**

See Chapter One for full disclaimer

**_A/N:_**

_I am slow putting this chapter up because I have a wicked case of writer's block with Chapter Seven. As a matter of fact Chapter Seven looks like it may not even reach 1,000 words. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Griphook walked back into the office followed by a man who could pass for an older male version of one Dolores Umbridge.

"Have a seat Mr. Umbridge and Griphook. Mr. Umbridge you requested an audience with me, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"Well my family has been unable to get into their vaults. I was informed that I am no longer the Head of House anymore, more to the point I was informed that you are."

"Yes I am, but what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

"Is it possible to reinstate my family to be able tomake withdrawls from the vaults? Another thing is I was working out a marriage contract with Madam Bones for one of her grandaughters and one of my sons."

"I will allow your family to once again have the monetary backing of your vaults, however there is one problem that we must discuss, her name is Dolores Umbridge."

"She had a trust vault because she was never married, father could not find anyone that would take a marriage contract on her," Troy said in disgust.

"Were you unable to find a take as well?"

"I was told that no amount of money could sway the people that I asked."

"Then my first order of business with your family is to marry Dolores off, I think Lucius Malfoy is in need of a new wife, oh then again so is Albus Dumbledore. I am sure Dolores is already having an affair with Cornelius so he is of course out of the question. I think I am going to marry her off to Albus, I will work out a magic contract on both of their behalfs. A stipulation of the contract is that she must no longer be working, she does after all have to give birth to the heir to the Dumbledore Legacy."

"You are an evil one, if I may say so my Lord."

"No but karma is a bitch, sometimes. If there is nothing else, then I will send you on your way."

"All right then. Thank you."

"You are welcome, and remember if you are in need of anything let Griphook know and he will let me know. We family for the moment and family watches over one another," Harry said as he took the man's hand in a firm grip.

Troy was escourted out of the office by another goblin, whose name Harry did not know.

"Griphook I think I will see Arthur Weasley next please."

"The women of your family are here to see you Harry."

"Bring them in first then," Harry said with a sigh.

_Five minutes later_

Narcissa strode in purposefully followed by the extended group of women and children.

"They won't let us do anything, they do not believe that we are authorized to use your accounts," Narcissa said to Harry.

"Griphook, what is an alternative," Harry asked him.

"Pendants, well magical pendants. They authorize payments for various services. They are fairly new and the only need be pressed to a bill to authorize the transaction. They do cost but it should not be a problem for you."

"Get one for Narcissa, Bellatrix, Athena, Isabella, and me," said Harry.

"How come Isabella can have one but I can't," Draco asked.

"Your mother has one to use for you, if a big purchase needs to be made. Besides you are going to have a trust vault set up for you soon, until then your mother's pendant will suit you just fine," Harry told Draco. Draco proceeded to start pouting.

"Narcissa that should take care of everything," Harry said after Griphook had given out the silver pendants. Each Pendant had the first letter of the wearer's first name on it.

"Yes it does, now we can begin shopping," Narcissa said with much enthusiasm.

The group of women and their children left.

"Griphook can you go and get Arthur now," Harry asked.

"Yes he will be here momentarily."

_Three minutes later..._

"Mr. Weasley, have a seat please we have some things that we must discuss," Harry said as he motioined towards the seat he and various others had occupied earlier.

"Thank you, My Lord," said Mr. Weasley as he had a seat.

"Can you explain to me why it is that you family does not have as much money as many other pure blood families," Harry asked the man.

"Well in truth it is more than one reason. First as you know my family is very fertile. It has been this way for four generations now. Add that to the fact that my grandfather was a Dark Lord supporter. Basically he gave the majority of my father's inheiritance to the Dark Lord."

"I will be making some deposits into the main Weasley family vault. I will also be setting up trust funds for each of your children. I will be setting aside a dowery for Ginny. I would actually like to get a marriage contract for Ginny and someone, I am not sure who at this moment," Harry told Arthur.

"You know Molly will not approve."

"Yes, but she will have little choice, and I will find someone that is compatiable with her. I would not just throw her to the wolves. I am also going to see about moving your entire family into a bigger home, probably a manor."

"I am not sure that Molly will want to move."

"If her head of house dictates it then she has no choice. Griphook," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry."

"Do the Weasleys have any other properties?"

"No just the Burrow."

"Do I have a property that would be ideal to give to the Weasley family to house them."

"While you have many, I think that it would be best to have one built for the Weasleys."

"Very well can a Manor be built that will house the Weasleys and any quests that they might have?"

"We can begin construction today if you approve the construction plans."

"Very well. Mr. Weasley you are free to go now. Griphook if you will bring me some plans then I will look over them."

Mr.Weasley took his leave while Griphook got plans for Harry to approve. Harry approved plans for a large manor that had 30 bedrooms, 30 bathrooms, a lab, a library, 3 offices, 2 studies, 2 dining rooms, one kitchen, and a housing area for house elves. Harry decided that he would leave the Burrow standing even though common sense told him to tear it down and build the manor over it. Griphook helped him choose some land for the manor to be built on. There was enough land bought so that a Quidditch pitch could be built without fear of muggles seeing it, as well as, a green house for various plants, and another shed for Mr. Weasley to do his experiments in.

"Griphook can you bring Mr. Fudge in to see me please," Harry asked.

"Yes I can," Griphook replied with an evil grin.

_Five minutes later..._

"Cornelius Fudge has arrived My Lord," Griphook said in as oh so official way, as he entered followed by the Minister.

"You," the Minister snarled when he saw Harry.

"Yes I am now your Head of House, respect those above you and hold your tongue," Harry said as he displayed the very same ring that had adorned Fudge's finger not so long ago.

"I will have you thrown back into Azkaban, you will never see the light of day again," Fudge began his rant.

"In that case, maybe you should not be the Minister og Magic any longer," Harry said calmly.

"I am the Minister and there is nothing you can do about it," Fudge taunted Harry.

"There is a great number of things I can do about it," Harry told Fudge calmly.

"My Lord I am sorry to inturrupt your meeting but the tailor is here," said Griphook.

"Send the tailor in my all means then," said Harry.

Madam Malkin herself walked into the office followed by one of her apprentices.

"I was told that their was someone of royal blood that needed to be fitted for a new wardrobe," Madam Malking told Harry.

"Yes Madam, I see you have brought some things for me to try on, as well."

"I was told that you would be needing an outfit of your station today."

"Narcissa is so clever, I would have never thought of that," Harry told the woman.

"Narcissa Malfoy" Fudge asked turning purple.

"No Narcissa Black, I took Lucius Malfoy's wife and son, as well as yours. I didn't tell you I was the Head of Malfoy and Bones, did I? Well the goblins thought that me taking over a family of all women in a society where women can't rule things for theirselves because of law, was an excellent ideal."

As Harry talk Madam Malkin began taking his measurements. She had her apprentice write down the measurements as she went.

"Griphook, if one of the Noble Line of Traia was to be born what would happen" Harry asked the goblin.

"He wuld become the King of the Wizarding World," said Griphook.

"Is there a crown that comes along with this position," Harry asked.

"Actually there is, I had sent some goblins to retrieve it as it was left in our care upon the death of the last Traia King," replied Griphook.

Fudge was slowly turning a paler shade of white, as he realized what Harry was implying.

"Do you have the crown now," Harry asked.

"Of course My King, would you have me get it for you," Griphook asked as if he did not know the answer.

"I think so. Do any of you goblins think I shouldn't be crowned," Harry asked the goblins who worked for him.

"No My King," were the various replies.

"Well then Griphook would you please," Harry asked him.

Griphook walked over to his desk and opened a wooden chest that lay upon it, from the chest he pulled a crown. The crown was made of silver and held an onyx and diamond in rotation encicling the crown. Griphook walked over to Harry and bowed to him while Harry stood up. Harry then hit one knee as Griphook rose. "I place this crown upon your browl that it may recognize your lineage," Griphook said as he placed the crown upon Harry's Head. As soon as the crown touched his head he was covered in a bright white light. Griphook took a step back so as not to distub the magic. Harry kept his position on one knee until the light disappeared.

The light had given him the knowledge of what he could do, what his words could do. His words alone could kill a person.

"As the King of the Wizarding World I disband the position of Minister in the Ministry. As I have spoken so it shall be," said Harry.

As his words took effect the office of the Minister disappeared and several people found that they suddenly no longer had a job working for the Minister or in his office. Chaos insued as the Ministry.

"I hereby declare myself and Sirius Black inncoent of all charges. As I have spoken so it shall be."

"For his crimes against humanity, the fates, and magick itself I hereby sentence Tom Riddle the so called Dark Lord Voldemort to death to be executed by magic itself. As I have spoken so it shall be," Harry said.

In a manor many miles away the Dark Lord was having a meeting with his various minions. He suddenly was surrounded by a black light. A voice was heard, "For your crimes against humanity and the fates the Wizard King has let magic decide how you die. I am magic and I decide that you will die by the pain you inflicted on you victims, and as you showed them no mercy, I will show you none as well." The Dark Lord began screaming in pain, his minions were unable to do anything to help him. They tried casting various body bind spells and shields but none worked. One minion even went so far as to cast an ancient stasis spell on his master, but it had no effect. If anything it seemed that the black-ness that surrounded their master absorbed the spells that were used to try and save him. Three hours after the pain had started Tom Riddle would be dead. Magic would have distroyed all his horcruxes.

"What have you done, the Wizarding World will be in chaos now," Fudge snarled.

"So you think, no I will take over and all will be well. We are going to the Ministry after I try these robes on," Harry told Fudge.

* * *

_I tried to catch all my mistakes. Let me know if I didn't and I will fix it. Review and let me know if it was good._  



	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer:_**

See Chapter One for full disclaimer.

**_A/N:_**

_Sorry I know the Chapter is short. I had bad writer's block with this one. It looks like I will have a bad block with Chapter Eight. _

_How do you write the perfect scene. I was disappointed with the Wizengamot Scene it didn't go where I wanted it to. Honestly I deleted a few times before I was even slightly happy with where it was._

**Oblivion's Muse wrote:**

just a bit of a problem...Why the heck is Harry being nice to the Weasleys, who stole his money...I remember it said that Molly AND Arthur both stole money...?

**My response:**

_As head of House a person has responsibilities to that line. Harry was accepted by the vaults because the vaults knew he would not abuse the powers. In all honesty he can appeal to himself for a fitting punishment for those who stole from him (if he is head of their house). If however he is not head of their house he would have to appeal to the head of house of that particular person's family. While Harry is not particularly mean spirited revenge is best served cold and when least expected._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

"I would like to try on the royal blue ones," Harry told Madam Malkin.

"They are made of Acromantula silk, it is more durable and breathable than regular silk, but on the other hand it is also more expensive than regular silk," Madam Malkin said as she helped Harry put them on. "Blue looks good on you," said Madam Malkin.

"Yes I think I like this color, could you resize them please," Harry asked her.

She began cast the spells to resize the set of robes to fit Harry and resized the others to fit him,also. Then she handed Harry the bill to approve with his pendant, she thanked him and then left.

"Griphook what time is my meetings with Malfoy and Dumbledore scheduled?"

"2:00 and 3:00, respectively," Griphook told him.

"Good I should be back after I have lunch with my family," Harry told the goblin, who nodded his understanding. "Klisp."

"Yes Master, is everyone home already?"

"Yes Master, they are,"

"Good, can you have lunch ready by 12:00 I am going to be home to eat with everyone," Harry told the house elf.

"Yes, Master," Klisp replies before disappearing once again.

"Magic take us to the Ministry of Magic Building," Harry said after he had grabbed the hand of the Minister. The two disappeared and reappeared just outside of the Ministry. The two walked inside to the both to check one's wand.

"Name please," the voice said.

"Ex-Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

"King Harry James Potter Black Slytherin Umfraville Gryffindor Ravenclaw Drefin Traaskaa Delaney Podmore Myrtle Aesalon Alderton Binns Bode Bones Clagg Gaunt Traia."

"Purpose please," the voice said.

"The King brought me."

"To take over the Ministry," Harry said.

"Wands please," the voice said.

Fudge slid his through to person in the booth. "I left my wand at home," Harry told the person. Two name tags appeared in return one for each of them. Harry strode through the halls of the Ministry with Fudge in tow. He turned off in all the correct places to be headed to the courtrooms. Harry walked into Courtroom Number One. "Magic alert all Wizengamot Members of a meeting now in Courtroom Number One," Harry said aloud.

All the members of the Wizengamot heard the same voice speak the same message. "An emergency meeting of the Wizengamot has been called in Courtroom One at the Ministry of Magic, please respond immediately."

Harry walked over to the middle of the courtroom willed a seat into being for himself. "So Fudge I believe you have been having an affair with Delores Umbridge, is this true," Harry asked the man.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you two been having an affair?"

"Three almost four years."

"I m going to marry her off," Harry said.

Fudge looked at him sharply.

"I think I am going to marry her off to Dumbledore it is a very fitting revenge don't you," Harry said with a laugh.

"Why don't you marry her off to me," Fudge asked.

"First off you already have heirs, second Dumbledore does not, third," Harry was interrupted by Dumbledore mid-sentence.

"Dumbledore does not what, Harry?"

"Oh I was only saying that you do not have any heirs and when you die so does your line. That is going to have to change, we can't let your ancient line die off now can we. As the Head of the Dumbledore Line it is my duty to find you a wife."

"What madness, I demand that you give me back the ring of my line."

"Don't you remember anything that you were taught when you were younger? Respect the Head of your Line."

"You should not be the Head of my Line. You should be safely tucked away at the Burrow or Hogwarts where no Death Eater can get you. I will have an Order member fetch you presently."

"No you won't, after all I called this meeting of the Wizengamot."

"It's true he did," Fudge told a visibly shaken Dumbledore.

Two men and one woman chose to walk through the door after Cornelius said his piece. It took all of twenty minutes for the remaining members of the Wizengamot to report for the meeting.

"If everyone is here then I can begin," Harry addressed the Wizengamot.

The Wizengamot members looked confused. Dumbledore looked like he had just been force fed his beloved lemon sherberts.

"I am King Harry James Potter Black Slytherin Umfraville Gryffindor Ravenclaw Drefin Traaskaa Delaney Podmore Myrtle Aesalon Alderton Binns Bode Bones Clagg Gaunt Traia I am officially declaring that the Wizengamot no longer exists, with my words, so shall it be."

"You have no ideal what you have just done," Dumbledore said.

"Don't I? With my words I declare that the King of Magic is looking for individuals to help him with the running of the British Magical World. Magic should be the judge of those worthy enough to hold a position of power."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

See Chapter One for full disclaimer.

_**A/N:**_

_Maybe I should just stick to our HP Universe, real life has too much drama for me. Then again maybe I should make things as complicated in my story as they are in my life._

_Don't jump me for not updating in ages. At the beginning of this month Summer Semester started. Ever since the first day of classes I have had permanant tension knots in my upper back and neck. _

_That's not to mention a friend of mine and I started dating and lasted four days. Then I broke it off with him b/c he didn't feel anything for me. Like I said **DRAMA**!_

**Chapter Eight**

Magic scanned everyone in the British Isle in search of suitable candidates for positions that would need to be filled in an advisor capacity. Magic pondered how to best make a councel for the King. Then Magic was struck with a brilliant ideal and immediately evaluated everyone it had scanned.

Suddenly all over the British Isle various species were starteled to find pieces of parchment suddenly appearing. Two muggles, fainted upon the appearance of a piece of parchment bearing beautiful writing. The King of Magic had been waiting patiently for a response from magic when a rolled up parchment appeared in mid-air and floated in front of him.

_Council of the King_

_Financial AdvisorGriphook_

_Military AdvisorGeneral William Hayman_

_Alastor Moody_

_Public Relations AdvisorNarcissa Black _

_Cabinet of Law AdvisorsSmackground_

_Rock the Old_

_Lenit Mollis_

_Tori Atrox_

_Ferox_

_Firenze_

_Osci Marsi_

_Thomas Centulus_

_Severus Snape_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Amanda Smith_

_Antaeus_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Famane_

_Dobby_

_Mosag_

_Advisors will be transported to the castle tomorrow by mid-day. They have been warned to be prepared. I would have you take note that both General William Hayman and Ms. Amanda Smith are muggle. Ms. Tonk represents the "Light sided" wizards. Mr. Severus Snape represents the "dark sided" wizards. There are representitives for the Goblins, Werewolves, Centaurs, Vampires, Humans, Giants, House Elves, and Acromantulas in the Cabinet of Law._

In the time that Harry had waited for the response from magic, Dumbledore tried to cause his chaos. He called for his flock of birds.

It seemed that the whole Order of the Pheonix had been called to the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry you are to go with Order members, they will take you to safety," Albus Dumbledore said.

"What makes you think that my home is not safe?"

"No place is safer than Hogwarts," Minerva McGongall said.

"Truly, is Traia castle not safe then?"

"Traia, honestly what hogwash," said Dumbledore.

"You mean the crown on my head is not enough for you, the all mighty Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. How about having magic acknowledge me. Magic am I your King," Harry asked with much theatrics.

"I am magic, my King I exsist to serve you. Would you have me dump this bee in a pond?"

"Ohh no, I just wanted you to acknowledge me. Oh, and the muggles, are they alright?"

"Both promptly fainted."

"You will make sure their things are ready when you bring them to me. Oh, and please warn the house elves. Klisp will love that there are beings to take care of."

"Very well my King. It is not as though I have much else to do."

"Well Bumble bee how was that for you. Was that enough for you to acknowledge me as your rightful King?"

The flock looked in awe. They were shocked to say the least at what they had witnessed.

"I hate to be the death of this party but how exactly are you a King Harry and why does magic acknowledge you," Nympadora asked.

"Oh, by blood naturally. Magic acknowledges me because I rule over it. Long ago the royal line was Elven. Bloods mixed and the Elves left this plane of exsistance for another. Eventually the magical line was thought to have died out, until me."

The flock of birds looked on. Ronald looked as though he was going to explode. Hermione looked as though she wanted to say something. Severus, Hagrid, Tonks, Moody, and Remus had not looked surprised to find out that Harry was a King. They were curious as to how it had happened hence Tonks asking the question.

"Well if that is all then I really must be getting home. I have a lunch date with a group of women," Harry smiled. Harry pulled a quill out of his robe pocket and said, "Return of the Magical King." With that Harry port keyed back to Traia castle.

Everyone was already in the dining room eating when Harry arrived. Harry took his seat at his usual place and began eating.

"Harry I received a piece of parchment saying that I am to become a Public Relations Advisor in the Council of the King," Narcissa said.

"Yes magic chose you for the job."

Lunch was otherwise uneventful. After lunch Harry returned to Gringott's.


End file.
